Emperor Mavro comes to avenge to Sara's
by dtschadewald
Summary: Emperor Mavro arrives to avenge Sara's death
1. Chapter 1

So have we received any new orders yet, said Levira. No I haven't heard anything, said Damaras. What are we going to do, said Levira. Then an explosion outside the ship happen.

What's happening, said Levira. An enemy attack, said Damaras. Their destroying our ships, said Levira. Make way for Emperor Mavro, said Kingsmen. He's here, said Levira. Bow down before his Royal Highness, said Kingsmen. Your Majesty, said Damaras. As you can see, Damaras most of your fleet has just paid the ultimate price for dismal failure to capture Malcolm Merlyn and to protect my friend, Sara Lance, said Emperor Mavro.

Emperor, I can explain, said Damaras. Take Damaras into custody, said Emperor Mavro. Sire, said Damaras. Your incompetence, will not ignored any longer, said Emperor Mavro. Silence, you failed to protect Sara Lance, now you will suffer, said Redker. And yet, fool, not only did you not protect her, you watched her get killed, said Yellzor. Wait, Damaras warned Sara, he tried to stop her, said Levira. Quiet, your lucky, you don't' get worse than this, said Yellzor. Take him away, said Emperor Mavro. Sire, please allow me to redeem myself, said Damaras. Damaras, failed me, but Malcolm Merlyn did the deed, he killed Sara Lance, now I will kill him, said Emperor Mavro. Then the emperor sent a squadron of x-borgs to destroy Malcolm Merlyn, then team Arrow showed up to protect him. More incompetence is there anything you fools can't' screw up, said Redker. we under-estimated their strength, said Levira. Then it's time I took care of destroying Malcolm Merlyn, I won't let you down your majesty, said Redker. See that that you don't, said, Emperor Mavro. Oh, your majesty Damaras feels personally responsible for what happen to Sara Lance, please let him destroy Malcolm Merlyn, said Levira. Very well, but its on your head if he fails Levira understood, said Emperor Mavro. Then they enter the brig. There he is, Levira. You're really going to risk yourself for that, said Redker. Damaras you have a chance to redeem yourself, said Levira. Only if he completes his mission, but I doubt he can, said Redker. Do you know who your talking to?, Said Damaras. What, said Redker. Then Damaras destroyed cell door with huge amount of energy. No cage can hold me, all that kept me here was allegiance to the Emperor, said Damaras. Wow, I'm impressed, said Redker. Now, at last I'll crush Malcolm Merlyn, said Damaras. As he left the brig.

In Starling City

Malcolm Merlyn and Team Arrow were in heavy a discussion, when Armada ships started blasting buildings. Then Damaras beamed down before them. Malcolm Merlyn, vengeance is mine prepare for your destruction. Merlyn prepare for your destruction. Then Damaras send a powerful slash of energy from his sword. Which sent them flying. Who is this guy, said The Arrow. I'm Damaras, the most powerful warrior in the Universe. Now, Merlyn will pay for killing Sara Lance, said Damaras. Then Team Arrow fought Damaras. Then it only came down to Damaras and The Arrow. Now to finish you, Arrow. Pathetic, said Damaras. Then Arsenal got up. Back off, said Arsenal. Get out of my way, said Damaras. Then he pushed Arsenal to the side. Fool, said Damaras. Then he walk towards the Arrow. Arrow, you'll pay for your interference and dishonor to Sara Lance's name, by working with her killer. Perhaps your useful to me alive, said Damaras. Then he beamed away with the Arrow. Then back on the Armada Mother-ship. I brought the Arrow, I thought you might like to decide his punishment, said Damaras. Excellent. So this is the Famous Arrow, it seems hard to believe, said Emperor Mavro. What's going on, where am I, said the Arrow. Silence. Shall we destroy him, said Redker. doesn't matter what you you do to me, said the Arrow. Actually it might, said Damaras. Maybe, we should put that to a test. The Arrow quite a hero in Starling City. I wonder if the people he protects will give up Malcolm Merlyn to save him, said Emperor Mavro. My team will come for me, said the Arrow. Take him back to Starling City and put him on display, lets show people of Starling City that we are in control, said Emperor Mavro. This isn't over, we won't give. I'll come back for you, said Arrow. Ha Ha Ha Ha as the Emperor laughed. People of Starling City, listen closely the fate of your city depends on it, we have the Arrow, your most re-veered fighter the protector of the city. You have one hour to surrender Malcolm Merlyn to the Armada or the Arrow is history, said Damaras. We have to save Oliver, said Diggle. He needs us, said Felicity. We've got to go, said Laurel. No, I'll save Oliver. you guys are in no condition to move, said Roy. Your time is up, Arrow. I guess being a hero doesn't count in Starling City, said Damaras. It's never been about me, we all fight for the city, that fight will continue with or without me, said the Arrow. Fight all you want look how far that's gotten you, soon the Armada will capture Malcolm Merlyn and make him pay for his crimes, the Armada always gets what it wants in the end. Finish him, said Damaras. As Kingsmen were about to execute the Arrow two explosive arrows hit their weapons. Who did that, said Damaras. Arrow. I got you cover, partner, said Arsenal. Arsenal, said Arrow. You, I should have crushed you with the others. Attack, said Damaras. Then x-borgs charged at Arsenal and he fought hem off. Get in there, said Damaras. Then kings-men jump into the fight and they put up more of a challenge, Arsenal defeated them with his weaponry. Hey Damaras, how come your sitting this fight out to chicken to face me, said Arsenal. Chicken? I am the greatest warrior in the universe. I will pulverize you, said Damaras. Then Damaras slash him, leaving a big wound on him, killing Arsenal instantly. He was a fool to think he can beat me, said Damaras. Then Arrow got free. Now you will feel the wrath of the Armada's might, as we destroy your beloved city, said Damaras. Then transported back onto the mother-ship. Then the Emperor called in reinforcements: All Armada force across the galaxy, this is Emperor Mavro terminate your missions immediately and set a course to Earth, the destruction of Starling City begins now. One hour later. Congratulations your majesty with the whole it will be only matter of time before we capture Malcolm Merlyn. said Levira. How dare you even address the Emperor, considering your massive failure. said Redker. What? said Levira. Don't pretend nothing happened do I have to remind that you are one of three bumblers who failed to protect our beloved Sara Lance. Once we destroy Starling City. Your going to be punish and your sentence shall be severe. said Redker. The time has come to prove your worth otherwise you will be doomed just like this city. said Emperor Mavro. Yes, sire. said Levira. This power suit is my greatest invention, my masterpiece with it. I'll avenge Sara Lance and redeem myself in the emperor's eyes. Malcolm Merlyn doesn't know what hit him, it's payback time. said Levira. Then she attacked Merlyn and Team Arrow. Curse you, Malcolm Merlyn don't hide behind Team Arrow like the coward that you are. said Levira. Then Malcolm Merlyn started fighting Levira and delivered the final blow. No, I can't fall yet. I was suppose to achieve greatness. Emperor use my healing laser don't forsake me. said Levira.


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm Merlyn, I am Emperor Mavro, the leader of the Armada. Face it you can not hope to stand against a force of this. My fleet will grind away at you till you achieve the inevitable your destruction, save yourself from this pointless struggle, end your futile defiance, said Emperor Mavro. I will never surrender, said Merlyn. Very well Merlyn, you have doomed yourself and your entire city said Mavro. Then the Armada's ships started firing down on the city. Nobody could be prepared for. Then Emperor Mavro sent a broadcast: People of Starling City hear me, I am Mavro Emperor of the Armada, we control this entire galaxy, only if the Arrow surrender Malcolm Merlyn to us, but he didn't. this city will suffer for the Arrow's defiance. Tomorrow night we are coming back to finish you. said, Emperor Mavro. Then the Armada disappeared in a flash of light. The Citizens of Starling City were turning against the Arrow. The Emperor plans were coming to fruition the city turning against the Arrow. Laurel and Oliver were talking with each other on how to defeat that Armada and the only way to do that was to hand over Malcolm Merlyn to the Armada. Emperor Mavro was watching everything that was happening in the city. Nightfall came and the Armada returned and started blasting the city to pieces. I've waited long enough this city will fall. My patience has reached its end and now so have you Merlyn, said Emperor Mavro. Then the Armada ships started firing at Malcolm Merlyn and the explosion made Malcolm Merlyn fall and hit the ground. Then Emperor Mavro sent Redker to capture Malcolm Merlyn. Hoped you enjoyed your freedom, its time justice for your crimes finally gonna be paid in full and the world will witness your execution said Damaras


End file.
